Bleeding Defiance
by southernwind123
Summary: He didn't have to consciously think about what it was he was creating, it came to him naturally. Her face was a perfect picture in his head and no one could take it away.His hands moved with speed. He delicately traced her features, her eyes, her lips, her nose. His fingers swirled across the concrete leaving a crimson trail behind. One-Shot. For Starvation HG one shot challenge.


**a/n- Yeah yeah okay I know haven't updated in ages but I can't really help it. I am busy with my ludicrous schemes to take over the world. No I am serious. This one is written for the monthly writing**** challenge: the hunger games with u/2507637/Lavender-Flame (LavenderFlames) as the judge from the Starvation forum. The prompt was 'draw'and well, this is sort of what I thought of. I found the prompt a bit hard. This is what I have got. And yeah I don't own THG etc. etc. (it gets annoying to do that but protocol) My last THG ff had been sorta, warned cause I used Taylor Swift's song (DAMN) but this is purely original. So go ahead and read and REVIEW. I will give all reviewers a cyber waffle # and cookie(::) Cyber goodies for everyone**!

Silence. All he could hear was silence. Pure, undisturbed silence. The world had momentarily stopped as the second lingered a little longer. Death taunted both the parties, staying indecisive, delicately balancing on fates' hands. And then the coin was flipped, the decision made. There was a swish in the air, metal and wood. Finally the blood came, silently flowing in its river. Peeta watched her fall to ground slowly, as the seconds painfully turned longer. It was all over. He staggered across the concrete, all emotion fleeing his mind. She was laying on the grey, her hands covering her wound. He searched for air, clawed around, trying to breathe but he couldn't, not even in the breeze that carried the metallic scent of blood. He fell down on his knees next to her, his eyes displaying something beyond fear and disbelief. He watched her chest rise and fall for the last time. Her lips were pressed together and they curled at the edge, somewhat resembling a smile. But it never reached her grey eyes. The definitive, low boom of the canon sounded. His lips parted but only silence prevailed. Deep, defeated silence. The world swam around in his blurry vision as the tears rolled down his face. He felt a different kind of pain, one so strong and deep, he wished it killed him. But it couldn't. Suddenly it all disappeared, the sadness that resided in his heart, the pain, the hurt. It simply fled him, leaving him devoid of feeling, but not for long. Something began to fill him, something so dark and hot. Something replaced the blood that flowed through him. A creature had awakened inside him, demanding freedom, clawing and roaring. For the first time he felt something new, something powerful and destructive. It cleared away his fears, his pain. Because for the first time he felt anger. A rage so pure and vivid, it crushed anything good left in him. Hatred, not for her killer, who lay dead several feet away, but for the ones who made them slaves. Hatred for the one who trapped them in hell, hatred for the ones who killed without thought. He stood up and stared into the black sky with a new sense of purpose. His eyes shone with defiance and wildness. He knelt down next to her and stroked her face. He then gently pressed his hands into the gaping hole through which blood now freely flowed. _Her_ blood freely flowed. He glanced at his hands, now draped in crimson which rolled along the contours of his hands. He got up and walked over to a plain space, lit by the golden light which glinted of the surface of the cornucopia. He knelt down and smeared the blood onto the ground. Not just randomly, but in a certain direction. It was done with care. For now, he was creating something.

_They do not own me, they cannot control me_,

His fingertips ran across the concrete, leaving the red to trail behind. He did it skillfully, curving and swirling perfectly.

_And I am more than just a piece of your games_.

He didn't have to consciously think about what it was he was creating, it came to him naturally. Her face was a perfect picture in his head and no one could take it away.

_I am wild, free and rebellious like the mockingjay_.

His hands moved with speed. He delicately traced her features, her eyes, her lips, her nose.

_And I am the spark that has ignited the fire. The fire that will burn you to ashes_.

He stood up and looked into his creation. From above, she looked perfect. Her identity, the identity of the dangerous and rebellious girl who was a hero was completely caught in the red. Her eyes shone with the red, fiery passion that was always flitting in them. He touched his drawing gently and felt the blood on his hands. He stepped away, letting the world see his masterpiece, letting the world see his final act of defiance. He reached into his pocket and produced some berries. He swept the blonde hair out of his eyes so they could see the identity of the one who felled them. So they could see the spark in his eyes. He rolled the berries in his hands and paused. This decision was not his to make, it had already been made for him when they reaped him. He slowly put them into his mouth, past his lips and swallowed. It would be painless and then he would be gone, no way of undoing the damage he had done. He yelled out into the night one last time.

_And if we burn, you burn with us._

**a/n- Was that kind of dark? Or just nice? You tell me. I suppose I will do more cause I signed up for a bunch of challenges and I am now part of HPFC! (The shit that happens there is mad**)


End file.
